


Lay your weary head to rest

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: little fix it for the mess that is 15x19 and15x20.lmao I wrote this at 3am crying and drinking a bottle of wine. I'm not okay. I'm angry. I refuse to believe this is how my favorite show ended. So I'm fixing it.Jack brings Cas back and they all live a long happy life in the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Lay your weary head to rest

“Mhmm.” Dean rolled over as his alarm sounded. He pried one eye open to look at the time before letting his eyes close again. He sighed as he buried down underneath the blankets. He willed to be lulled back to sleep. Back to his dreams where all his family and friends were still alive. Back to where Cas-

“Oof.” Dean let out a grunt as Miracle clambered up onto his bed, paws stepping on Dean’s arms. The dog bent down and aggressively licked his face. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he scooped Miracle up into his arms. “Well, good morning to you buddy.” He said sleepily as he gave him an affectionate scratch between the ears.  
Miracle gave him one last lick before scampering from the bed. Dean sat up and threw on a pair of sweatpants.

Miracle eagerly waited by the door. “Alright boy, let’s go get some grub.” Dean said as he opened the door. Miracle scampered down the hallway, following the sweet scent of breakfast.

Dean was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the bunker kitchen. “Morning Sammy.” He called as he saw his brother hovering over the stove.

“Dean,” Sam turned to face him, his face brightening into a smile. His gaze flickered to his left before settling back on his brother.

“What’s got you so chipper this morning?” Dean asked, snagging a piece of bacon right out of the frying pan.

Miracle came trotting over and Dean fed her the last bite with a sneaky grin. He scampered away again, causing Dean to shake his head. “What’s with that dog? He loves food more than me.” _What could be more important than breakfast? ___

____

__Sam again looked over at his brother, an unreadable emotion clouding his eyes._ _

____

__“Sammy? What’s wrong?”_ _

____

__From around the corner appeared a trench coated figure, Miracle trailing behind him._ _

____

___No. _It felt like his whole being was malfunctioning. It couldn’t be…. Dean clutched anything he could find to steady him, which just so happened to be the hot stove. “Son of a bitch!” He cried, abruptly pulling his hand to his chest and cradling it.____

______ _ _

____“Dean”-_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Dean couldn’t look up. Wouldn’t look up. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it. Because of all the times he had hoped to see Cas again…. well, this seemed impossible._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“Dean, your hurt.” Now Castiel stood in front of him, concern framing his oh so familiar features. “Let me see.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Dean abruptly pulled back, finally looking at the figure in front of him. This couldn’t be Cas. He was-_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____But all doubts left his mind as he met his friend’s gaze. Those blue eyes, as deep as the ocean. As telling as anything. Filled with emotion. Dean remembered when they had first met, how cold his eyes had appeared. Now they were filled to the brim with unspoken words. No doubt, this was his angel._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling lost as their last moments together replayed in his head. Over and over. Again, and again. The pain, the loss, losing Cas had hurt more than he would ever admit, even to himself. _You’ve changed me Dean, I love you- _______

________ _ _ _ _

______Dean was snapped back to reality, feeling like he was a million miles away._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Cas watched him with worried eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it again, feeling silly and out of place._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Cas didn’t reach to touch him again, but Dean wished he had. Because he wouldn’t move away this time. He wouldn’t be afraid. Not anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______“Jesus, Dean.” Sam brushed past Castiel, pushing Dean’s burned hand into the sink and running cold water over it._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Dean looked down at his hand. At the angry blisters forming. He hadn’t even felt it. Not anymore. He felt- _no. _He wouldn’t let himself go there.________

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here,” Sam thrust a dishtowel at Cas. “Dry his hand off will you. I’m going to grab the first aid kit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cas watched Dean warily, dishtowel gently resting in his hands. He watched the human for a reaction as he tenderly took the human's hand in his own. He began to wipe the water from his friend’s damaged hand, being careful not to cause further pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean looked up at the angel, heart pounding. Somehow, at some point, he had fallen to the floor and there he stayed, not even caring to move. Having his hand rest in Castiel’s caused an electric current to surge through him, rendering him useless to anything. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the warm feeling of his hand nestled in Cas’s. He swallowed again, focusing his eyes on their joined hands, feeling suddenly very, very broken. “Cas…Castiel,” He whimpered, I"-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loud footsteps interrupted them as Sam came back with the necessary supplies. “Here,” He threw the first aid kit at the angel knelt next to his brother. No way he was coming between the two of them right now. It felt like they were finally on the cusp of something…of something huge that Sam had felt from the second he had met the angel. “Guess I’ll try and salvage this breakfast.” He muttered, not quite ready to leave the two alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can I?” Cas asked, his voice low and rumbling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean nodded silently, biting his lip to keep from saying more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Castiel was so tender, took so much care that it nearly broke Dean. _After everything and- ___________

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cas,” He said, his voice hoarse as the angel finished with the last bandage. “I"-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean recklessly gathered the angel’s hands in his own. Quite quickly in fact, causing Cas to drop the left-over supplies with a gentle thud. Dean heard none of it. The blood was pounding in his ears as he felt the weight of the other’s hands in his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam turned off the stove, knowing it was time for him to leave. He left without a backwards glance, only hoping the outcome would be what they both needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cas…. I…you should know- of course I"-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cas smiled, tears twinkling in his eyes. “Dean, you don’t have to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jesus Cas, yes I do! After…. everything….” Dean felt lightheaded as he stepped closer to the angel. “It’s just not fair to you…I…. you, Jesus, Cas you’ve changed me too. You should know that, because…. I…. I….” He couldn’t say it. Three simple words to string together and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say them aloud, not yet. Not for the world to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He took a deep breath before stepping even closer. He lifted his lips to Castiel’s ear, clenching the angel’s hands in his own firmly. Cas closed his eyes as the human’s breath tickled his ear, afraid of what he might do if not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I…. god damn it, of course I…. you stupid, stupid son of a bitch…. I love you too. I love you Cas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was like the words caused a balloon to deflate. Dean collapsed against his angel; his body heavy with what he had finally admitted. Heavy, yet an undeniable weight had been lifted from him. He could finally breath freely. Felt like the wind might whisk him away. Felt as light as a feather. So, he clutched onto his angel desperately, knowing Cas was his rock in what felt like a windstorm. He lay his head on the others shoulder, clutching their hands to his chest. “God damn it Castiel, I love you.” He repeated, squeezing his eye shut as Cas wrapped his arms around him ever so tenderly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cas…I can’t”- Dean’s voice broke. “I can’t lose you again, please…. Don’t leave me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I won’t.” Cas murmured, his lips brushing the top of Dean’s hair as they knelt together on the hard, cold floor. “I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean let out a small choked sob. “Really?” He asked, voice as low as a whisper. He finally lifted his head to meet the other’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If that’s what you wish Dean…then of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He couldn’t comprehend it. His brain was much too overwhelmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But what about you? What do you want?” Dean asked hoarsely, afraid of the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I only want to see you happy Dean.” Cas admitted. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s why I’ve always fought for you, with you. To know that one day you would be happy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Happy. _The words reverberated inside him, seeming to fill him when all along he hadn’t known that he’d been empty. _Happy. _They were finally free. Finally, able to make their own choices. Free of Chuck and his wicked game. Finally, truly having free will. “Happy,” He whispered. “I think I’d like that.”______________

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Castiel laughed as Miracle, long forgotten, nudged at their legs. The dog let out a quick bark, almost as if to say he was in agreeance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean slowly untangled himself from the angel and tentatively grasped his hand. Castiel grinned widely as Miracle again nudged them towards the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Come on Sammy,” Dean shouted. “Let’s have some breakfast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And there, Miracle waited, ever so patiently for his family to settle around the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
